THEM!
by SMILES01
Summary: A blast from Jaspers' past. Danni isn't any ordinary Vamp. her skills and gift are quite unique and people would do just about anything for them. She was hired to protect a girl, but what if they weren't really after the girl at all? hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Don't own NUTTIN!!!!!!

enjoy XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All she had to do was follow the scent. It was all over the place she was surprised that she hadn't picked up before when she asked directions. She hadn't expected this many of THEM in such a small area. She drove her 95 Chevy Impala down the winding lane. She wasn't surprised at the house. It was predictable for THEM... for vegeterians. To have their house the one spot they don't have to hide their true selves. She got out of the car slowly and gracefully in one fluid movement. She wasn't surprised that they could smell her too and four of them came out on to the porch. A man and woman who was older then the rest stood in front while a well build teenager stood behind them on the right. To the Teens left was another boy His hair stuck up at the front,  
and he was leaner and more beautiful then the other teen. They watched her wearily, as she slowly approached.

"State your business." The older man stated, his voice was smooth and calm.

"I came to ask your permission to hunt in your territory." She said to him, in the same smooth velvety voice.

"We don't want any trouble with the townfolk. So we would appreciate it if you didn't kill near here." The man who seemed to be incharge of the rather large coven told her.

She growled quietly. "I do not wish to kill humans." She told him. "You are not the only ones who are vegeterians." She told him.

The man looked at the smaller boy. He was surprised to the boys' eyebrows knitted, and a frown on his face. "Edward what is it?" He asked quietly.

"I can't read her." He told him. "It's like she is thinking the same thing I am." Edward told him. "It's hard to explain, but it's like she is using my gift against me." Edaward tried to explain. "Now her mind seems like it is simply empty."

"I'm not an airhead." She told him. The larger boy laughed loudly. She glared at him. "Do I have rights to the game here or not?" She asked again. She was about to get an answer when the wind shifted and it came through the house and straight at her. She caught two scents that surprised her. One was human but she ignored it for the second stronger scent. It was familiar to her, but it was like she couldn't place where the scent was from. The four of them tense and she laughed in her head. They were waiting for her reaction to having a human so close. She looked at the man. "What else is with you?" She asked phrasing the question so they'll know she wasn't after the human. She wrinkled her nose as the wind blew another forceful blast of the human into her nose, she couldn't stand the scent of humans.

"Three others. You're out numbered." The mind reader growled the answer at her.

He was defensive and she was amused at what he was thinking. He loved the Human... Bella was her name. From the picture in his mind she was quite pretty, for being human. He chuckled as he heard that thought and silently agreed. "I don't want the human." She told him out loud.

"I know." He answered. "You picked up a familiar scent, but I can't tell which one of them inside that you are remembering."

The leader relaxed. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and our sons Emmett and Edward." Carlisle said introducing them when he knew Edward was at ease with her.

"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper." Edward said quietly. "We have company." He said as two girls walked out gracefully.

The next was a boy and the scent assaulted her just as her memories came flooding into her head so fast that she seen Edward cringe at the speed, it didn't make sense to him. She pounced forward so fast that not even their vampire reflexes could react before she had thrown the one called Jasper into the nearest tree. She didn't hurt the tree and it had really no effect on Jasper but she growled and pounced pinning him to the ground. She noticed that everyone one of the vampires were tense and the big guy Emmett and the small, black haired, pixie girl was coming toward her.

"Whitlock!" She nearly yelled, dragging him up by his collar. She grabbed his arm and but his forearm, before dropping his arm and stalking off towards her car. She was surprised that Jasper growled and launched himself at her, knocking them into the woods. The rest of them could here them crashing through the woods. She wouldn't be surprised it the human could hear them too,  
it's not like they were trying to be quiet.

"I apologized!" Jasper hissed. She was surprised at how angry he was at her. She felt the sting of his vemon on her shoulder. She growled and threw him off her. She watched him fly through the air, towards the house. She ran towards the house to see him crash into the larger boulder in the garden.

Out of the corner of her eye she seen the big bodybuilder coming towards her fast. She waited half a second and then took two steps forward. He missed and nearly hit the tree, but he stopped himself. They rest of them crouched down ready to attack at any moment. Edward the mind reader was standing inbetween her and the human girl, Bella.

"It's okay." Jasper told them, standing up and brushing himself off. The pixie faced girl was helping him. With a quick search through her mind she found her name. Alice. The rest all looked at him as if he was crazy. She DID throw him a couple of times.

She looked down at her now torn clothes and snagged a piece of the now torn fabric, with one small tug the shirt ripped all around her leaving her lower torso exposed. She curled her lip up in annoyance. She had liked that shirt. She was aware of all there gasps said out loud and in their heads. Her skin didn't look pretty, the only thing that left a mark was a vampire bite,  
and she had them over every inch of her skin.

"Jasper." Emmett said, growling in annoyance that he couldn't pummell the twerp in front of them.

"No." Jasper told him again. "It's no use anyways. You wouldn't be any match for her." Jasper told them, a grin playing on his lips. "Even Edward and Alice will have a hard time."

"Really?" Carlisle asked curiously. Stepping down the porch steps. "Is she gifted?"

Jasper frowned a moment, thinking. "No." He finally answered, "She was always stronger and faster then any newborn I had ever seen."

"All newborns are stronger and faster then you are." Emmett told his brother as if Jasper was stupid.

"She STILL is stronger and faster then any newborn I've come across." Jasper told him,  
annoyed.

Carlisle walked around her and she followed him, looking at him curiously. Reading his thoughts through Edward. "I am not some experiment." She growled at him.

"Obviously she can read minds like Edward." Carlisle stated.

She snorted. "Obvious things sometimes aren't so obvious." She told him, folding her arms across her front.

Carlisle looked at her a moment, before looking at all the marks. "You must have hundreds of them." He stated rather quietly.

"Four-hundred-and-ninety-four." She winced, and touched the still throbing bite mark Jasper gave her. "Ninety-five." She corrected herself.

She seen Jasper wince and heard Edwards sharp intake of breath as he read Jaspers'  
thoughts. "Sorry." Jasper told her.

She shrugged. "I bit you." She said simply.

"Once out of how many times?" Jasper asked.

She laughed. "So I have to catch up, but hey be thankful you are still standing, Major"  
She told him.

Jasper stared at her in shock. "You killed Maria?" He asked surprised.

She grinned. "She got what was coming to her."

"So how do you know each other?" Alice asked curiously. She hadn't seen her coming which surprised her.

"Um.. when I was telling Bella how I became a vampire I mentioned that it was Maria that changed me." He started to explain awkwardly. "Well Maria liked to keep 'fresh blood' on hand. Her idea of fresh was having a teenage girl live in her 'bedroom' -so to speak- she drank the girls blood every night. The girl laid on the bed and Maria feasted." He looked sheepish as he added the next part. "She often invited me to join her. Well the last girl she got ahold of was a little different then the rest. The others lasted maybe a few days, a week at the most and they screamed the entire time they were there. I wondered if it was worth all the noise. The last one was different, she never screamed and she lasted over a week. We all thought she'd die that night when Maria went to feed, but instead she lasted over two weeks. Weeks turned into a month and the girl was weak but holding her own. Her blood cells grew more and more each day and she tasted really good." Jasper paused for a moment, trying not to think of the memories.

"How come she didn't change?" Carlisle asked softly, knowing this was a tough subject for the newest member of their family.

"Maria always made sure we sucked the vemon out of her. She didn't want her to be one of us. One evening though a few newborns caught the scent and couldn't resist human blood so close.  
They barged into the room. Maria had already bit her, when she got up and started to fend off the newborns. The girl was left to burn. It didn't take long until she was one of us. I figured it was because we exposed her to the vemon everyday sometimes more then once. She vanished after that." Jasper ended.

"So the girl is her?" Emmett asked clarifying. Jasper nodded. "Girl got a name?" Emmett asked turning to her.

"Danni." She told him.

"Danni?" Carlisle asked surprised. "Is that your human name?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head and smiled sadly. "I never had a name when I was human. A vampire I ran into started calling me Danni, and it stuck."

"What brings you here?" Esme asked, coming over and standing beside Carlisle. She rested her hand on his arm.

"Doing a little leg work for a friend." She told them. "Told me I had to respect the local vampires in the area. He talks quite highly of you." She told him.

"Leg work? What is his name?" Carlisle asked, wondering why a vampire would need to have another do his 'leg work.'

"Bill Bryce, he said he met you when you hung out with the Royals." She explained.

"Bryce?" Carlisle asked, trying to think where he would have met him. It dawned on him.  
"He was a good friend. Then the Volturis exiled him out of Italy."

"Old Bryce still won't forgive the Royals for that. It wants them to pay." Danni told him, smiling. She winced. "Sorry I know they are friends of yours." She told Carlisle. "If that is the term I would use."

"The Bill Bryce I knew wouldn't have let another do his dirty work." Carlisle stated,  
calmly.

"The Bill Bryce you knew doesn't really exist anymore. He is now in the bodyguarding business, he was hired to protect a teenage girl. Her father is going to testify against a big crime lord in Seattle. He sent me here to acquire I a few things, before their plane lands." She told them.

"A few things?" Esme asked, she too was curious.

"A house, school things. I was going to hunt before she got here, since I don't know when I'll get another chance." She explained why this had all started in the first place.

Carlisle nodded. "You are welcome to hunt animals in the area, just not wolves." Carlisle cautioned in case she ran into one.

"Reservation is off limits I understand." She told him. She looked over at Edward who still had his arm around Bella. "How do you stand it?" She asked him.

"Stand what?" Edward asked.

"All the voices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what ya'll think????

SMILE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own NUTTIN!!!!!!

enjoy 

"All the voices?" Carlisle asked surprised. "You mean you can't read minds?" He asked shocked.

"Not until about an hour ago." Danni replied. "Also couldn't see the future, or control emotions. You got a pretty neat coven here." Danni said, looking at Alice and Jasper. She shook her head and then forced all the voices out of her head. Her mind was 'simply empty' as Edward had put it.

He looked at her surprised. "How do you do that?" Edward asked. "You just push everyones thoughts out of your head."

She grinned. "I'm an airhead." She stated simply. The big guy behind her laughed loudly.

"Obviously there is more to you then you let on." Carlisle stated, watching her.

She groaned. "Again with the Obvious." She replied. "I'm obviously not what I say I am,  
and yet you keep reminding me." She told Carlisle walking around him. "You can ask me all you want Mr. Cullen." She leaned closer to his ear. "But I won't tell you." She told him. She walked back to her car.

Emmett was laughing at Carlisles' expression. "Sweet ride." He stated.

She smiled. "Thanks. I'll give your regards to Bill." She told him, getting into her Impala. She threw the car into reverse and slammed on the gas. She didn't even glance out of the back window or mirrors. She turned sharply and headed North. She glanced in the mirror and noticed her eyes had gone from a murky rust colour to charcoal black in the last twelve hours. She got off of the main road and followed the narrow dirt road. Hoping she wouldn't meet up with anyone coming towards her. The road ended in front of a big maple tree. She got out of her car and didn't bother locking the doors. No one else was out here. Man or otherwise. She ran farther North, she grinned to herself. She despised everything about being a vampire, everything except the speed. It was a high like no else. She stopped in a small clearing, she caught the scent of a herd of deer. She turned towards the smell and let all her instincts take over. She took down the oldest male and then one of the foolish younger males. Even in this state, she didn't want to destroy the dynamics of nature. She let the others run as she sunk her teeth into the older male. She finished and felt the burning in her throat fade. It was still there, but not as bad.  
She ran towards the river that ran through the meadow she was in and dived into the water. She came back up to the surface ten minutes later. The evidence of blood gone from her clothes and hair. She walked out of the water. Her clothes clung to her, but she ignored them as she ran to her Impala. Her cell phone was ringing. She got to it on the third ring.

"It's me." She told Bill Bryce. She knew it was him without bothering to look at the caller ID. He was the only one who would call when she was AWOL as he liked to put it. He didn't like her 'life' choice, as he put it. He liked human blood, but could resist them when he needed to. He also liked to feed on the ones who deserve to die as he put it. Killers mostly and since he worked for the government he got his fair share of them. The death penalty had a whole new meaning with Bryce. The government was very trusting for not knowing much about Bill Bryce or his 'hot chick' of a sidekick -she heard people talking about her.

"Are you finished?" Bill asked her annoyed.

She slipped off her wet clothes and threw them into the back of the trunk, she was pulling on dry jeans as she answered. She smiled. "Yes I'm finished feeding." She told him, disgusted.

"Well we will be landing in thirty minutes. I'm sure that gives you enough time." Bill told her. He pretended to dislike her when they were working. She had a thing for pissing off the wrong people. He always agrees with the client. So this dislike for her was a front, and they both knew it. It also came in handy, since she could tell when he was with a client, or someone who hated her.

"Plenty of time." She told him calmly and sweetly. She flipped the phone shut and got into the car as she did the top four buttons of her shirt up. She turned the car around quickly in the small spot and headed to the house she had rented. It was a twenty minute drive if you did the speed limit. She had the gas petal to the floor and made it there in seven minutes flat. She put the Impala in garage and then opened the other door. She got into the Sunfire and headed to the airport in the next town over. She pressed the window button and the window came down a few inches. She handed the security agent her information. They were arriving by a private jet. She steered her car into the hangar and got out. She sat on the hood of the Sunfire and waited for the private jet to land. She was six minutes early. She grinned smugly to herself. She knew Bill had called her at the last possible moment, without having to wait around. She knew he wanted her to be a slightly late. It was a game to him and she hasn't let him win once.

The plane came into the hangar and she got off her car. Bill Bryce was a man who looked to be in his late thirties, with his brown hair cropped short. He wore dark sunglasses, to hide his eyes, though she was sure he was wearing contacts. She stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Sir." She told him handing over the keys. He took them and looked at her for a moment. After him came a tall girl. She was a few inches shorter then Danni herself. Her hair was shoulder length blond hair that had the look of uniformed messy. She wore tight skinny blue jeans, and a low cut tank top. She walked down the stairs in three inch high sandals. Danni groaned silently to herself. The girl was Miss Heather Voklan. Her father was going to testify, and a threat had been put on her life. So they called Bill Bryce and her. She didn't mind the job. It wasn't her favourite but she lived with it. She sat in the back beside the girl as Bill drove them back to the house she had rented.

Bill pulled into the garage and got out. He showed Heather the house as Danni got their bags. She carried their bags to their rooms and sat at the bar in the kitchen waiting for them to come back.

TWILIGHT

The next morning Danni walked into the house shaking the rain off her coat. It looked like it was going to get worse. Heather and Bill were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well Heather was eating bacon and eggs, and Bill was drinking from a mug. It was blood she could smell it from here. He must have bought some last night from hospital. She breathed through her mouth,  
as she set her bag on the table. She hated the scent of human blood. It was just a reminder of her past when her heart still beated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what ya'll think????

SMILE!!! 


End file.
